


Train Ride

by Selana



Series: Frostiron Businessmen AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, FrostIron - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Stranger Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson, a business man, is on a train ride from Birmingham to London after a stressful day. Tony Stark, business man from the US, ends up on the same train... </p><p>Excerpt:<br/>Stark grinned up at him, and the only way to describe his facial expression was predatory. “Oh, I could think of a way or two to make this train ride more pleasurable.” He let his gaze travel up Loki’s body and licked his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This one is all the fault of my wonderful beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) \- or rather her phone's. I was on a train ride and complained about being bored by sock knitting - and her phone insisted on replacing the word 'sock' with less innocent ones so we were suddenly talking about a 'second cock' and 'second suck'... Then she suggested that would make a good FrostIron AU, which I should write.
> 
> I hope you like the results
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own neither Loki nor Tony Stark, I just borrowed them for some fun. They don't seem to be complaining ;-)

Loki wasn’t in the best of moods; he hated taking the train, but at least he seemed to have the first class carriage all to himself. Unfortunately he had missed his flight to London since an important business meeting had gone wrong and taking way longer than it should have. So his only option, if he still wanted to reach London tonight and sleep in his own bed, was travel via train.

He sighed and settled in near the end of the carriage. First he plugged his laptop in and started it up. If he had to sit around in a train for 1 hour and 20 minutes - that’s how long the journey from Birmingham to London should take - he could at least make the best of it and get some work done. Just when he was about to open an email, he was startled by a loud voice speaking in an unmistakably American accent.

“I know it’s not your fault that I missed my flight, Pepper, but why couldn’t I take one in the morning? You know how much I hate trains.” The owner of the voice, a man in his early forties with a goatee wearing a very well cut suit, looked up and his eyes fell on Loki. The man looked slightly familiar, but Loki couldn’t quite place him. “And I’m not even alone in here.” He dropped his small bag on a seat as far away from Loki as possible while he listened to the person on the other end of the phone for a minute. “I know that I wouldn’t have been alone on a flight either, but at least it wouldn’t have been a train! Next time I’m taking a private jet, then I can come and go whenever I want. And yes, I know how much that costs, I don’t care!.” He clicked his phone shut with a sigh and dropped down next to his bag.

Loki hoped the silence would last, but no such luck. While his fellow traveller unpacked a StarkPad and placed it next to his StarkPhone - oh, Loki recognized him now, he was Tony Stark from Stark Industries in the US - he kept up a constant litany of complaints about everything from the fact that he was on a train, the colour of the seats, the light, the height of the table... Loki rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his email again. He managed to sort out the unimportant ones and had just begun to read an important mail from his brother - co-owner of their company - when he was interrupted by loud music blaring from the other end of the carriage.

“Would you mind turning this down?” He asked politely, even if he was annoyed. “I am trying to work here.” He looked pointedly at Stark, who had taken off his jacket and tie and was typing on his StarkPad.

“Actually I would mind. I’m working too, and I can’t work without my music,” came the less than polite reply. Stark didn’t even look up from whatever he was doing on his pad, just waved a hand impatiently in Loki’s direction. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, and Loki noticed that his hands and forearms were dotted with small scars.

“Then use headphones, like a civilized person would do.” Loki growled back, not caring any more about being polite, he had just about had it for today.

“Don’t have any, and to be honest, I don’t care.” Stark glanced up and let his gaze travel up and down Loki’s body, openly appraising him, before he turned back to his work.

Without thinking about what he was doing Loki stood up and stepped into the corridor running down the middle of the carriage. “Turn it down, or I’m going to make you.” He was surprised by his own reaction, but didn’t step back from the challenge he had just voiced. For some reason Stark just pushed all of his buttons.

“Oh really? I’m quivering in fear.” Stark threw his hands up in mock surrender, then turned back to his StarkPad and continued working. He was apparently entirely ignoring Loki who now was stalking towards him.

Loki had reached Stark’s seat and was looming over him. “Turn the music down, NOW!” He almost yelled the last word.

Stark just glanced up at him for a second and then, seemingly unimpressed and not the least bit intimidated, kept typing on his pad. And he didn’t turn the music down at all; with a smug grin he turned it up even more.

The last thread of patience Loki had been holding onto snapped at that. Loki pulled the tablet out of Stark’s hands and fumbled with the unfamiliar controls to turn the music off. As soon as he had managed that, he held it over his head, out of reach of Stark’s hands, who tried to get it back. When Stark couldn’t reach, he stood up, body pressed to Loki’s, and tried his luck. But since Loki was quite a bit taller, he could easily hold the pad out of reach. 

They were pressed so close together, Loki couldn’t help but notice that Stark smelled nice, and seemed to have a rather muscular body hidden underneath his clothes. Under different circumstances, and if he wasn’t this annoyed by the other man, he might have made a pass at him. Considering Stark’s reputation it might actually have been Stark propositioning him if circumstances were different. As it was, Loki just took a step back to stay out of Stark’s reach and keep the tablet away from him.

Suddenly, Stark burst into laughter. “This is ridiculous, like in kindergarten, you taking away my toys.” He waved a hand at Loki who was still holding the StarkPad over his head.

The laugh was infectious and Loki couldn’t help but join. “Well, if you hadn’t behaved like a stubborn toddler in the first place and been reasonable, I wouldn’t have had to resort to such measures.” He held the StarkPad out to its owner. “Here, but would you please keep the noise down a bit?”

“I guess I can do that…” Stark was still laughing. He waved a hand at the table. “I don’t like being handed things, put it on the table.” Then he held his hand out: “Tony Stark.”

Loki frowned at Stark’s request, but placed the tablet back on the table, the he took the offered hand and gave Stark a small smile. “Loki Laufeyson. And if it is any consolation to you, I do not want to be in this train either.” He shrugged, still holding on to Stark’s hand. “But since we both are trapped in here for a while, we should make the best of it, don’t you think?”

Stark grinned up at him, and the only way to describe his facial expression was predatory. “Oh, I could think of a way or two to make this train ride more pleasurable.” He let his gaze travel up Loki’s body and licked his lips. Seemed like Stark’s reputation wasn’t unfounded.

Loki realized that he was still holding Stark’s hand, but was reluctant to let go. There was just something about this admittedly infuriating man, and apparently the attraction was mutual. Then he remembered where they were: “We’re in a train, not exactly much privacy here.” Loki raised an eyebrow, though he didn’t know if it was supposed to be a challenge or if he really didn’t want anything to happen between them.

“That never stopped me before.” Stark’s eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief. “But if you don’t dare to take a risk every once in a while…”

Loki shut Stark up with a kiss, a hard, hungry press of lips that almost immediately turned filthy. They both moaned and pressed their bodies together, both almost instantly hard and desperate for more contact. Their hands scrabbled over clothes, pulling each other closer, groping. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless.

“You’re too tall!” Stark complained and manoevered Loki into one of the seats. Before Loki could complain about the manhandling, he found himself with a lapful of very aroused Tony Stark, who rolled his hips and ground their erections together. Even through several layers of clothes the friction was delicious, and Loki forgot any objections he might have had. 

Hot lips, wet tongue, sharp teeth attacked Loki’s neck and made him throw his head back to give Stark better access. He didn’t care any more that at any time someone could walk in on them, or that they just had reached a train station and people might see them through the windows. The only important things were the pleasure surging through his body from where Stark licked and bit on his neck and where their erections met in an increasingly fast rhythm. His tie was loosened, the top buttons of his shirt undone, then Stark’s mouth was back on the newly exposed skin of his neck and throat.

Loki was dimly aware of the train moving again, then suddenly the heat and friction were gone. The next thing Loki noticed, before he could demand that Stark came back, was Stark sliding down to the floor and opening Loki’s trousers. A soft moan escaped Loki at the sight of the other man smirking up at him while he pushed Loki’s trousers and boxers out of the way, then all conscious thought was gone when Stark just swallowed him down. Wet heat, a tongue doing wicked, indescribable things, suction, callused fingers playing with his balls - it was all too much, so good. After an embarrassingly short time Loki’s hips moved of their own volition, thrust deep into Stark’s throat - not that Stark tried to stop him - and he came with a muffled shout.

Loki opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - and gave Stark a sated grin. Stark still knelt between his legs and grinned up at him like the cat who got the canary, then licked his lips. As sated as he felt, Loki’s cock twitched at that sight.

“Did I suck your brain out, or are you going to help me out with this?” Stark smirked up at him and gestured to the erection that was still tenting his suit trousers.

“Both.” Loki chuckled and pulled Stark in his lap again. “I’m way too selfish to let you take care of it yourself.” He kissed Stark lazily.

Stark laughed into the kiss and ground their hips together again. The friction of fabric against his overly sensitive cock made Loki gasp and he pushed Stark back far enough to be able to open his trousers and push them down. Stark had apparently foregone wearing underwear, not that Loki was complaining. He closed his hand around Stark’s erection and, accompanied by a stream of filthy encouragement whispered into his ear, began to jerk him off. Apparently Stark didn’t even shut up during sex, unless his mouth was otherwise occupied. Loki didn’t mind, quite the opposite, and soon Stark’s comments turned to desperate, incoherent pleas. His thrusts into Loki’s hand lost their rhythm, then he stilled and came all over Loki’s hand, his sounds of pleasure muffled against Loki’s shoulder. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, both catching their breath. “Mmmm, needed that after today.” Stark mumbled against Loki’s skin, then pushed himself upright. He glanced down between them, then began to giggle. Loki followed his gaze and couldn’t help but giggle as well, both their shirts were smeared in come. He hadn’t been this dishevelled after sex since he was a teenager. Actually, he didn’t think he had come while both he and his partner were still mostly clothed since he was a teenager. “I hope you have another shirt…” Stark still giggled. “We might have ruined this one.” 

It took them both a minute or two until they could stop laughing, then they began to separate and right their trousers. Stark pulled his shirt over his head and used it to wipe himself clean before pulling his trousers up again. Loki decided to follow his example, but he had to remove his jacket and tie first - which to his surprise both had survived their encounter with just a few wrinkles. 

Luckily they both had spare shirts with them, and could change into something that wouldn’t tell everyone what they had just done. Loki had just tucked his shirt into his trousers when they reached the next train station and a smartly dressed woman entered their carriage. She glanced from him to Stark, who both had dissolved into another fit of laughter as she appeared, then sat down in the middle of the carriage, turning her back to the window so she could keep an eye on both of them. Somehow that made Loki laugh even harder. 

When he had calmed down, he grabbed his belongings and sat down on the table next to Starks. “We wouldn’t want her to get a stiff neck from trying to observe both of us.” He winked at Stark who grinned back at him.

During the rest of their journey, Loki actually got some work done, and Stark seemed to do the same. He had turned his music back on, but kept the volume down and the noise from the next table was strangely comforting to Loki. They worked in companionable almost silence until they were almost in London. When they neared London, Loki packed up his laptop and turned to Stark. 

“Despite my earlier anger at having to take the train, I’m rather glad I did so today.”

“So am I. I should remember to make Pepper a gift for sending me on a train.” Stark grinned at him with a boyish smile, then grabbed his bags and stood up. He turned towards the doors, but before he left the carriage, he looked back over his shoulder and winked at Loki. “It has been very relaxing to travel in your company.” With that he was gone.

Loki looked after him for a moment, then shouldered his own bag and went for the opposite exit.


End file.
